lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
List of deaths in the Lord of the Rings films
The following is a list of deaths (of named characters) that occur during the three The Lord of the Rings films directed by Peter Jackson. Most deaths of canonical characters are different from their true deaths in the books, such as with Saruman and Wormtongue. The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring #Gil-galad: Killed off-screen by Sauron during the introductory scenes. #Elendil: Smashed by Sauron's mace in the introductory scenes. #Isildur: As seen in the introduction, he is shot and killed by three orc arrows, while trying to escape into the Gladden River. # Cave Troll of Moria; stabbed several times by Merry and Pippin, and finished with an arrow in the head from Legolas. #Boromir: Shot by Lurtz with three arrows, mortally wounding him. #Lurtz: Decapitated by Aragorn after having his arm cut off and being stabbed. The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers #Snaga: Decapitated by Ugluk. His body was then eaten by the other Orcs. #Ugluk: (Off-screen death) Killed during the skirmish of banished Rohirrim attacking the host of Uruk-hai and Mordor Orcs. #Grishnakh: Crushed by Treebeard while trying to stab Merry. #Théodred: (Off-screen death) Poisoned by Wormtongue overnight while recovering from injuries from the Orcs. #The Balrog: (Flashback) Fatally stabbed by Gandalf on top of Zirakzigil, and fell off of the ledge onto the mountainside. #Háma: Eaten by a Warg. #Haldir: Stabbed twice from behind by an Uruk during the battle of Helm's Deep. ''The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King '' #Déagol: (Flashback) Strangled by Sméagol (who would later become Gollum) to get the Ring. #Saruman: (Extended Edition only) Stabbed in the back twice by Wormtongue, causing him to fall over the edge of his tower and get impaled on a spike of his wheel. #Gríma Wormtongue: (Extended Edition only) Shot by Legolas with an arrow, in a vain attempt to stop him killing Saruman. #Madril: Injured by an orc, and then brutally stabbed to death by Gothmog while lying on the ground. #Denethor: Kicked into his burning pyre by Shadowfax, setting him on fire, and then he ran over the embrasure of the Minas Tirith's high look-out, falling onto the field below. #Théoden: Thrown by the Lord of the Nazgûl's Fell Beast, crushing him beneath the body of his horse. #The Witch-King of Angmar: Stabbed in the back of the knee by Merry, and then Éowyn finished him by stabbing him in the face. #Gothmog: His arm was cut off by Aragorn, then he was stabbed by Gimli, and again by Aragorn. #Guritz: (Extended Edition only) He was killed by Gimli with his axe while trying to evade the Army of the Dead. #Gorbag: Was stabbed from behind by Sam, while about to kill Frodo. #The Mouth of Sauron: (Extended Edition only) Decapitated by Aragorn part-way through his monologue. #Gollum: While fighting Frodo above the Crack of Doom, both lose their footing and fall. Frodo is able to hold on with one hand, but Gollums falls far below into the lava, with the One Ring. #Sauron: Killed in the destruction of Barad-dûr once the Ring was consumed by lava in the Crack of Doom. #Khamûl and the other 7 Ringwraiths: Killed offscreen by the flame of Mount Doom, after being lured towards the former location of the Ring. Category:Lists